Acrylic Paint and Vows
by Aubsbawbs
Summary: What happens when Eli gets bored of painting the theater props? He pushes back some lace.  Not as scandalous as it sounds...its pretty fluffy
1. Vow Vow Vow

EDIT: I don't own anything Degrassi related. I just fangirl over Eclare.

**KEEP IN MIND: This is is fluffy. It gets worse later. Much worse. You have been warned….but you knew it was M so I dunno why a warning is necessary :p**

The sun shining through Clare's kitchen window, lacing itself between her curls, and resting on her pink blushing cheeks makes Eli's stomach churn. It still baffled him how he could feel queasy, amazing, horrible, and like he wanted to make out with her all at the same time. His eyes fall from the light hitting her hair to her eyelashes. Then they float down her cheeks to her pink lips. He goes down to her neck but then straight back to her lips and then down, down farther to her...

_Vow. Vow. Vow. _

Eli repeats over and over in his mind as his eyes move back up her chest to her face. He takes notice of her complete focus on painting the palm tree leaf in her hand.

_I love that you are oblivious to this. _

His breath is quick as he lifts his palm to her rosy cheek and lets his thumb roam up her cheek bone to the top of her jaw line. He switches to his fore finger, never letting her skin out of his touch and brushes three fingers down her jaw until there under her chin.

_Lips. Mmmm._

As eloquent and well spoken as Eli can be, lets face it, he's still a guy. A guys guy. Who likes to let it rip around Adam, catch the occasional Cinna-max night special, and can sporadicly think like a caveman.

_Mine._

He slides his body almost off his chair next to Clare's and closes most of the gap there letting her legs brush against his.

_Legs._

Leaving a bit of room for sunlight to dance through their chests. With his whole body leaning into her now he can smell her grapefruit and lemongrass shampoo making his mind fog over with words like _urge, ache, _and _crave._

He almost didn't realize it himself till he felt the bare skin under his fingertips. His free hand had roamed to her lap and slightly lifted her knee length skirt halfway up her thighs where his fingertips were ever so lightly lingering. He wouldn't dare take his eyes from her lips to her hips though. However lost in the moment he was. He definitely wasn't stupid.

_Hips. _

Not that not seeing her hips had any affect on whether he thought about them or not. His hands were roaming. Next to her waist and down over her hips to her thigh again. He slowly placed a single finger under the lacy hem of her pale green skirt. Pushing his finger dangerously close to the hem of the underwear gripping on her left hip making his face turn red and hot.

_Lace. What would black lace look like on her...Vow. Vow. Vow._

Meanwhile he pushes his other thumb up over her bottom lip leaning closer just in time for Clare to take a deep breath and grab his hand from her legs before he began to push farther up. He hadn't noticed until he looked up at her eyes that she was strawberry red all over and looked a bit traumatized. The recognition of this sexual frustration came down to a crashing halt, exploding all over them.

_Mmmm. If I could keep that blush on her face forever I could live with that. Strawber...Vow. Vow. VOW!_

Clare touches the hand on her face still letting it lingering on her lips for a moment, but then Eli starts doing that grinning thing at her and while a similar one spreads across her lips she slowly removes his finger tips and places then on the table. Eli can feel her purity ring practically searing his hand. They gawk at each other like children for a bit until suddenly her eyes flutter to the floor and her cheeks go pink again like they always do when he grins at her.

_God thats adorable. _

Her eyes shoot back up to him, and Clare tightens her grip on his hand. She puts on an obviously forced stern expression.

"Stop distracting me Eli. You are not getting out of helping me finish these." She lifts their hands between the small gap he had created between their heads and points them towards the five fake palm trees they had to finish for the spring musical in the middle of the kitchen floor. "Three more to go Eli, and just because we have all night doesn't mean I wan't to spend all night making fake trees." Clare said stumbling over the word fake because she noticed green paint on her sleeve.

_She makes this so easy. _

"What else did you have in mind Edwards?" The words slipped out before he really thought about it but after years of training his mind to only eject slightly witty and sometimes inappropriate banter he didn't mind. His lopsided grin spreading across his face farther. She just stuck out her tongue without looking at him and focused on her leaves and branches.

_Thank...god? or whoever...that her parents are away. Thank you for letting Kenya be about a million miles away from this kitchen table and acrylic paint. Thank you for letting her let me do that. Or at least that much. Not that I want to push her boundaries...I just know she is ready for more than a kiss every now and then...I can feel it. It's like...instincts. _


	2. Standing Too Close

**Okay. So I have decided that I want to make them true to their characters as much as I can. But I need your help and suggestions. So feel free to tell me if you want a certain thing to play out or I should make Clare less this and more that. Same goes to Eli, and if you think I wrote something that is WAY out of character let me know. I will do my best to redeem it in the next chapter. **

**Also...The way I am writing this story is every other chapter will be centered around either Clare or Eli. So the thoughts you heard last chapter were his and this chapter they will be Clare's. Its also kind of POV (ish) but not really. If you have no idea what I'm talking about...sorry...I'm horrible at explaining things. Now that I have written you a novel of crap to read before the second chapter feel free to Carry on. **

**PS: Thank you so much for the review guys! I loved them. **

**PPS: Clare is going to curse...but its a baby one and she did say "bad ass" at the dance with Fitz. So thats the only reason I let it slide :D.**

"What are you thinking about so hard over there?" Clare asked glancing over at Eli. He had scooted down in his chair to a deep slump and stared at his brown painted hands. He sighed and looked up at Clare.

"I finished the branches kid. What next?" He asked with a tone that was far less than excited.

_Such a boy. _

"Nothing now. I. Am. Finished." She clearly stated while finishing the last stroke on her painted palm leaf. With that she gathered up the other pieces and placed them on the two large towels they had laid out to let them dry. She looked up to see a very close Eli standing next to her with "that" look on his face. She gulped.

_Please no. I may pass out. _

She thought humorously to herself.

_This always happens. Every time you kiss me I feel faint. You think by now I would be able to handle it and not stand her flushed and panting but I find it rather difficult. _

Eli leaned his face into hers and placed two small kisses on her mouth. Simple.

_You did that on purpose. Ugh._

"Thank GOD! I really hate paint. It's so messy and colorful." He teased looking ill. Clare sighed loudly and he chuckled. She gave him a smug grin and walked toward the sink and when he followed he stood way too close. She turned the faucet on and placed her hands underneath. The water was hot but she wasn't paying attention because Eli's left hip bone was rubbing her backside. Not hard, but just enough to make her squirm. She found it rather obnoxious.

_I kind of want you...I think...Im not sure what I mean by want yet...Im also not sure how I am going to go about doing anything to help me cope with it, but you should know. I do. _

They were giving each other the same looks from the time he suggested the Romeo and Juliet kiss. Shy. Yet, pining for something Clare really wasn't sure of yet. A simple feeling, but not simple at all. It was a feeling that felt rare to her. Like she should consider herself lucky to experience for herself. Like it was filling her head and limbs all the way out to her finger tips with fuzzy clouds. Making it hard for her to stand and much less walk around.

_Here comes the awkward silence. _

Clare looked up at the bird clock her mother adored on the wall above the kitchen door.

_Hmmm. 5:18. _

Eli tried to take hold of the silence that surrounded them but really only made things worse. Go figure.

"Look Clare, I know your still pissed about the Fitz thing."

Clare went mute and stared at the ground.

_Great. I had almost forgotten. _

"You should know that I am going to fix it. I promise you. I can't lose this." Clare looked up at his face and was surprised to find two green eye's full of what were the beginning of tears. Eli held them back like the "guys guy" he pretended to be. He began glancing in any direction but Clare's face in a pathetic attempt to hide his eyes.

_You don't fool me Eli Goldsworthy. _

She smiled sweetly and raised to her tip toes to kiss his forehead. Eli furrowed his brows while tightly shutting his eyes and sighed relief. Then they said nothing for a bit. She would forgive him for this, that is unless he made a mockery of his promise and ruined it later, but she had faith in him. Comforting silence followed them back to the kitchen table to clean up the rest of the paint. That was until Clare knocked over the rest of the black paint on the floor.

"Damn." She squeaked out before getting a chance to think. While Clare silently apologized for her curse, Eli gawked at her with a bemused look on his face. When she saw his face her mouth slowly twisted into a flat line.

_You enjoyed that didn't you? _

"Well. I say instead of painting your parents kitchen floor we should take this paint outside." Eli said ignoring how much he wanted to bust her on the little curse she let slip. "I have an idea if you promise not to spill those acrylics in Morty."

**Yes this is short. Next chapter loooonger and up possibly tonight. Just working out the kinks ;)**

**Also…next chapter gets steamy again :D which is why you clicked my story in the first place ya? XD**


	3. Water Colors

**Okay. So. I don't own Degrassi yada yada yada. I am giving you guys a long(ish) chapter from my lack of chapter update I promised you. I have just moved into a new house with my mom and we have been unpacking for forever so yeah. Between that, work, and class I haven't had time to do...well anything. But I am FINALLY updating so here it is kids :D much love for those who reviewed 3. **

**PS: Where they are in this scene is based off the fact the entire degrassi cast, crew, and friends go to "cottages" on the regular. Im no genius...but I have a hunch its code for... "Im going to stop talking on twitter/social networking sights now and go have a life. Please excuse me for several days."**

Eli half dragged half seduced Clare out to his hearse. She was being overly maternal tonight with her packing of the picnic basket, extra towels, and whatnot. He had to run his hand down her arm just to get her to stop bothering with the refrigerated grapes verses the non-refrigerated grapes debate she had going on with herself. She eventually started turning pink again which Eli found particularly satisfying.

_It's not hard to get that out of you is it?_

Eli carried Clare's 3 extra towels plus the basket and threw them in the back of Morty. Clare groaned a bit, complaining about how it took her forever to get the lid shut on the basket and how Eli was ruining everything and spilling things. Eli just chuckled which eventually made Clare giggle too.

"Stop making fun of me." Clare bellowed in her usual witty tone.

_Flustered looks good on you Edwards._

Eli smirked, same way he always did, and stared helplessly into her eyes to make her shush. He knew how to calm her down. A quality Clare found truly admiring yet incredibly annoying at the same time.

The drive took a little over half an hour but they didn't mind because Eli was blasting the new Dead Hands album, which Clare had been forced into liking because of him and Adam. Whenever the three of them hung out Clare's music suggestions got thrown out and Dead Hands got thrown in...to the CD player.

Clare was obviously growing more and more suspicious as they neared their destination. The road was narrow and the trees were crowding around the car. When Eli looked over she was silent and wide eyed gazing out the open window. The cool spring breeze was pushing her curls all around her chin and face. The nearly setting sun was dancing off her silky skin and the boy didn't stand a chance. She looked over at him and grinned a little, but only for a second, before leaning far out the window smiling. The tiny dimple on the left hand side of her mouth was taunting Eli and making him crazy. Once he took a peek, he couldn't stop staring.

_Why do you even talk to me?_

No matter how familiar the winding road was to Eli, he nearly launched Morty right off the edge and into the trees by his lack of concentration. Clare took a large breath when the tire screeched and grabbed onto anything she could hold onto while Eli slowed Morty down and drove the rest of the way going 15 miles an hour. He gave a nervous laugh and Clare sunk far down into her seat. She sat there breathing fast until she suddenly laughed. Loud. Eli was kind of shocked and didn't really know what to say until she said it for him.

"You know, you could have just put the window up."

_Shit._

"I mean if the wind was bothering you, you didn't have to keep it down because of me." Clare said smiling sweetly, again, oblivious to his gawking.

_You are truly remarkable._

Eli pulled up to a small boat house where a canoe was pulled up by a little dock. The river is sat on was small but really blue and silent. He hopped out of the car and opened up the back to pull out the extra paint first. "Did you want to keep any of this Clare? Just in case we need more leaves..." Eli trailed off and once he saw Clare standing and staring at the water he walked over to her.

"Where are we?" She asked casually.

"My dad's home away from home. He comes up here to think, you know, clear his head when he gets writers block." Eli explained.

Clare had been briefed on Eli's dad already. She knew he was a writer and had a few published works that had won awards. Plus she met him briefly during a homework session at Eli's with Adam. He was an all around nice guy with dark hair and green eyes that matched Eli's and possessed a rather quiet demeanor. He did however seem distant. Like he was always thinking about something else other than what was going on in the room with him. Clare made a mental note that Eli never talked about his mother.

Clare walked around Eli with a teasing grin and started pulling things out of the car. She put the basket and towels on a wooden bench near by. Then turned around to find a very sneaky looking Eli.

_If I were you, I wouldn't walk over here. _

"What...What are you doing?" she asked assuming something was up.

"Nothing just wanted to fill you in on my idea for the leftover paint." Eli pulled out the bottles of paint. Threw the brown and green to Clare while keeping the blue and yellow for himself. Clare watched the two bottles hit the ground at her feet.

"I don't get it." She said suspicious of his movement.

_I hoped you wouldn't._

Eli said nothing. Just slowly walked up to Clare opening his first bottle of ammo. She figured it out pretty quickly once the paint hit her blouse. She didn't even have time to get angry. She was shocked for a second but grabbed a bottle that was close to her shoe and popped the top. Eli had moved around the bench where the towels and stuff were sitting so Clare ran over to the canoe. She watched him chase her closer to the water bank. They were silently giggling but for some reason neither of them found it obnoxious or silly. Which in any other case, they would have found this moment childish. Clare figured Eli had a plan, which he did, that was bigger than just throwing paint at each other like 5 year olds.

They danced around the canoe and all around the water bank for a bit. Clare couldn't help but think back to a certain memory of a car wash. KC, Jenna, and her had been running around peoples cars pelting water and sponges at each other until Jenna and KC started paying more attention to each other than the water fight. Then it wasn't fun anymore. Now however, there was no other girl. Just Eli.

Eli watched Clare get lost under blue and yellow paint as he dumped the rest of it on top of her head. Clare laughed knowing she had only used up her brown paint. She would keep in mind she still had ammo. She just pushed as much of it from her face as possible and grabbed him. Eli grinned and yelped, but instead of fighting it he melted into whatever embrace he was about to get. Clare just hugged him burying her face in his chest, silently thanking him for being hers, and covering him with more paint from her body.

_Please don't let go. _

Eli pulled his head down next to her ear. His breath quickened and Clare knew what was coming now. She leaned up to look in his eyes and bit down on her bottom lip. He grinned and pulled her closer putting his hand on the side of her neck and kissed her. This kiss was kind of amusing to the both of them because not only was it slippery. But it tasted like paint. Eli pulled back grinning still and spat jokingly to the side.

"You walked right into that." Clare said grinning.

_You...You planned that. _

Eli quickly realized what had happened and started to guide them towards the lake. Clare tried to nudge back at him but wasn't putting much effort into her pushes. Soon enough they were up to their knees in warm spring water. They were bickering back and forth but mostly banter about water temperature and river critters until they were finally floating in the deeper parts of the water. Eli looked up at Clare who was now trying to get the paint out of her wet curls.

_Please don't smack me. _

Eli took a giant leap of faith and pulled Clare close to him. She wasn't sure what was happening but by the look on Eli's face she knew it wasn't just another innocent kiss. Her breath caught up in her throat when Eli reached up the back of her shirt. Not sure of what to do she just tried to breath without passing out. He didn't try to unhook her bra or take her shirt off. He just brushed his fingers down her spine. Slowly she relaxed and let him hold her.

"I just want you to know. I still want to be a virgin till marriage." Clare blurted out like a child.

Eli just smiled. "I know. I won't push you. I don't want you to be afraid when were alone." He said while pulling his hand back over her shirt and just cuddling her sweetly.

"Its not that. You don't scare me. Im more scared of what I could potentially let happen if I let my guard down. If I get caught up in the moment. It would be so easy to just let something happen. Do whatever you wanted. Im just afraid of how much I want it too. I don't handle those kinds of feelings outwardly very well." She mentioned awkwardly thinking back to her incident with Declan which led to that embarrassing chat with Holly J.

_I have what I want. It would be selfish to ask for more anyways._

Clare leaned into him with anything but sweet thoughts on her face making his eyes shift into a half closed position. Her brain flooded with the stories she had written about fortnight. Her memories of the words she wrote put her into a trancelike state of mind. She was not herself in that moment. If she was being truly honest with herself, she wasn't sure who she was anymore.

_The only thing I beg of you know is not to push yourself. I don't know how much more of this I can take._

**Now that I am done…I already have another chapter written…I want to see what your thoughts are on where I am going with this right now. Its going to be long. You know. To tide me over the break from Degrassi. Because its making me crazy. So don't worry. I promised steam this chapter. I am prolonging it to tonight (AND THIS TIME I MEAN IT!). Its already written up. Let me know how you feel about the character decisions and if their OOC. Also I want to know if the way Eli thinks it right. Who knows what goes on in that kids head :p If I make grammar or spelling mistakes. My bad. I have work in 15 mintues but I wanted to post before I left. **


	4. Authors note NO WORRIES!

**Authors note! **

**Okay. So. I have been writing and writing and writing this. I know you are all probably like…shut up lady where is the damn story. **

**I hear you.**

**Believe me. It is coming. With a vengeance it is coming. **

**I have a HUGE plot line planned out as to how this can stay a Mature fanfic and still stay in character. **

**It will take some plotting on my part but I think (or at least I hope) you will all appreciate my creative brain. **

**The paragraphs will be thick with words and descriptions. I know you love that stuff right kids? **

**Also I am planning the "losing their innocence scene" as we speak…notice I did not say virginity. Yet. **

**I am starting a poll now. If I get at least 5 people who want to see "losing their virginity scene" I will happily (and possibly lovingly) write you a phenomenal love scene. If you think its far from character. I will leave it out and save it for a one shot later. ;) **

**PS: This plot for Eli has never been done before on as far as I know…if it has….and it belongs to you…I am sorry to inform you we share a brain….nice to meet you. **


	5. Why Can't I Stop You?

**Okay. As promised (but late...of course) Chapter 4. I love your reviews :D. Here is your steam. Feel free to swoon. **

The uninhibited sexual frustration set in her eyes. They roamed his body like they roamed his school papers. Looking for the slightest imperfection or the simplest of flaws. Yet, finding nothing. Nothing but exemplary results.

However, if she were to go by the books, Eli Goldsworthy was by no means a perfect male specimen. To Clare Edwards however. He was prime.

_If you ever shave your head...I'll probably cry._

Eli convinced Clare to go swimming with out the extra clothes weighing them down. Not that Clare needed much convincing to go swimming in her underwear and bra. After all it was the same as a bathing suit. Right? She kept telling herself that as she undressed behind Morty.

"Don't peak." Clare practically squealed from behind the old school black hearse where she was hiding. She cursed herself for wearing that black bra she bought with Alli last year. No matter how attractive it made her feel. Clare sighed with sarcasm when she heard Eli chuckle from the water bank.

"I can't make any promises." Eli said smugly. Clare groaned.

_Today of all days. Great, here comes Clare Edwins. Pffft. _

It was flattering to say the least, but it was quite scandalous. Plus it was only supposed to be for her and her eyes only. Then again. If she had been quite honest with herself, that wasn't entirely true. She bought it during her mature fan fiction faze. Her Declan faze. Her "Hey nice to meet you Wesley...Rawr" faze. Her pre-Eli perverse faze. What is she supposed to do now that she is having all those feelings again PLUS she is stuck in this stupid black bra and Eli was going to see her in it. Not to mention she was fairly positive Eli wouldn't mind her kissing or biting his neck. Which brought up a whole mess of emotional distress in Clare's pretty little head.

_You will pay for this Eli._

She snuck up behind him in nothing but her teal boy shorts, and the "racy" black bra. She then proceeded to dump, the fairly large, bucket of leftover green paint on his head.

Eli sat there. Unmoving.

_Ha. Ha. Who's snickering now?_

Clare let a few giggles and watched as a green covered Eli stood up far too slowly for her liking. Her giggles faded to silence within seconds.

Eli grinned underneath the sheet of green goo and raised both hands. He had guesstimated Clare was about 3, if not 2, feet away from the sound of her giggles. Fairly close to him. His grin grew as he heard an immobile Clare draw a deep breath. He smeared just enough green paint off his eyes to open one of them slightly and took a peek. Clare was frozen.

"Your peeking." She whispered toneless.

"Yeah." Eli said expression escaping his features.

_Say. Something._

They were both staring at each others eyes. Harder then they ever had before because the first one to waver was a goner. The first one to steal a glance down was the risk taker. Clare took a gigantic leap of risky faith, mainly because she got so nervous she couldn't stand another second of his green eyes. Then glanced down at Eli's torso and hip area. But just as soon as her eyes made it there he grabbed her covering her in more bright green paint and kisses. Thats when things got messy.

"No!" Clare screeched.

"Oh you asked for this Edwards. I wasn't going to get sneaky again tonight but since you went and did that...now you wont see whats coming for you later." Eli grinned rather crazily at Clare making her laugh. His expressions ranged from simply attractive, to dead sexy, to hilariously dorky, and then to just plain exaggerated sarcasm. When mixed, his expressions tended to make Clare burn with laughter. Unless he was angry. Then she was just plain terrified.

_I like you too much to push you away now. That scares me a little. _

"How are you going to come up with a sneaky plan in just a few seconds?"

"Years of practice kid. Years and years of practice. Old habits die hard." Eli laughed in spit of himself. Clare just opened her eyes wide from fake shock. Flirting was so natural to them now. It was like breathing.

_Please don't stop talking. I love your voice. _

"Clare, I can't see...anything." Eli said whilst squinting through a layer of green.

He was spitting green paint all the way into the water. It was in his ears and everywhere making it hard to bare not being able to fully see where he was going. He had gotten most of it off his face once Clare made it into the water. To be truthful, seeing Clare that uncovered made Eli quite nervous. He kind of turned bashful for a moment or two when Clare swam closer to him and tried to help him get some of the paint out of his hair and off herself. She smiled sweetly as he slowly reached for her. She was used to Eli holding onto her, and it didn't strike her until all she felt was skin. He was obviously wearing boxers, she could feel them floating around near the top of her thighs. What she wasn't used to was how much skin was touching. Their stomachs, legs, arms, chests, hips and besides being covered by an inch of fabric here and there, there wasn't much to hide.

Eli's face turned rather serious, rather quick. He ghosted an arm around the lower portion of her back pulling her to lean into him more. She obliged and leaned in probably more than she should have because she could feel every part of his body now. The blushing between them was so obscene Clare felt like her face was boiling and Eli looked redder than she had ever seen him.

_So. Eli's a blusher. Who knew? I kind of like it though. It makes me feel less like a dork. _

Eli was paint free finally and rolling a few of Clare's curls in his free hand. He gave a mental thanks to nature for letting this river be deep enough to cover them, but not deep enough to half drown them in. He could stand decently well. Poor Clare floated a bit, but he had no problem helping her out with that as he pulled her body as close as she would let him.

"I don't..." Clare started to speak but stopped because Eli opened his to speak.

"Are you sure...?" Eli stopped as well and they both grinned shyly at each other. It was nice to know that they weren't alone in the unexperienced department.

The feeling in the pit of Clare's stomach began to take over though. She was full of lust and had no real thoughts of what she should and shouldn't do in the moment. She placed a small hand at the back of Eli's neck and pulled his face closer to her. She gave him a small peck and it started a frenzy. Their hormones went through the roof. Eli was grabbing whatever made her moan the loudest. Wether it was her shoulders, her face, or just running his hands down her back and sides. He wanted anything he could get. Clare was more than willing to give it to him. She took the free hand and ran it down his front. She could feel him shiver once she passed around his belly button and back up again. Clare was enjoying the feel of his faint torso muscles when Eli tensed up.

"Whats wrong? Did I do something?" Clare asked slightly awkward with worry.

"No." Eli's face was straight. He was panting hard and his eyes were glazed over. His head was obviously full of questions that he knew the answer too but wanted a different response. He wanted her to keep going. He wanted to touch her. He hadn't really thought too much about it to be honest and now it was flooding his mind.

"Eli?" Clare questioned not really knowing what she was asking.

"I have to stop." Eli blurted.

"Why?" Clare asked somewhat defensively.

"Your making me crazy"

_You have no idea Eli. _

"Sorry." Clare was trying to be gentle and not push him too much when she leaned back in for a light kiss. Eli wasn't having it though. His body and hormones took over and grabbed her again. Pulling her out the water and onto the sandy shoreline of the river. Clare let him do it. She trusted him and knew he wasn't going to push any farther than making out but this is where she questioned herself.

"Tell me when to stop." Eli said in an almost painfully low voice.

Clare fumbled around with a jolted expression that was ladled with amusement and fear. Awkward would be the appropriate term for it. She felt shy and strange as he leaned down over her, pushing his legs between hers. She didn't stop him yet though, because once she got comfortable she forgot about her legs and was more focused on his lips. They were softly pulling on her bottom lip begging for attention. His right hand tangled in her hair while his left hand pushed up her body towards her chest. Thats when Eli took notice of Clare's heavy breathing.

"You okay?" He leaned up panting.

"Yeah. I'm just. Nervous."

_Like WAAAY nervous. Beyond nervous. Over the moon nervous. You are pushing but I can't stop you. I don't want to stop you. This isn't even half as bad as my fan fiction stories but for some reason I can't keep freaking out. It's not like your touching me or anything..._

_**Cliff Hanger...Gotta love em.**_


End file.
